


Jean's good boy days

by Death4dem, Luna-t-k (Death4dem)



Series: Master's commands [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Triggers, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death4dem/pseuds/Death4dem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death4dem/pseuds/Luna-t-k
Summary: Jean (16) watched the spyral overwhelmed with an insane calm. His mind was empty and he couldn't remember how it started, all he could think about was Sam (18).His mind was empty and full at the same time.Sam's headphones still in his ears as he watches the wonderful colours in Sam's cellphone screen.Suddenly, the colours began to change, Jean tried to focus on one but he couldn't, some words crossed the screen so fast that he couldn't pay attention to them. Jean didn't move, his green eyes were empty, in another world, a clear sign of the hypnosis, but Sam needed to try, just in case he needed to do it again."So, who are you?" He asked remembering the words he made sure to film on the video."I am nothing but master's toy. I want to make master happy, I need to obey master, let him fuck me, make him happy, he needs to be happy I need him to be happy" Jean repeated the exact words on the video, Sam smirked, that's it."Who is your master?" He asked next time."Sam is my master, he owns me, I am nothing but master's toy" he said with a monotone voice.Sam laughed, it really worked!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Master's commands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.

Jean (16) watched the spyral overwhelmed with an insane calm. His mind was empty and he couldn't remember how it started, all he could think about was Sam (18).

Sam's face.

Sam's wishes.

Sam's body.

Sam's cock.

His mind was empty and full at the same time.

In Jean's opinion, Sam was... Complicated.

As his childhood friend, Jean could tell he knew more about Sam than even Sam's parents. Sam was always a shy and calmed person, so when he found out about Sam's problems at school, he decided to take a part and he ended up like this.

Sam's headphones still in his ears as he watches the wonderful colours in Sam's cellphone screen.

Suddenly, the colours began to change, Jean tried to focus on one but he couldn't, his mind was flying away from him like a bird in migration, some words crossed the screen so fast that ye couldn't pay attention to them, he forgot about the world outside the colours and Sam.

"It really worked" Sam said when he put his headphones out of Jean when the home-made video finished.

Jean didn't move, his green eyes were empty, in another world, a clear sign of the hypnosis, but Sam needed to try, just in case he needed to do it again.

"So, who are you?" He asked remembering the words he made sure to film on the video.

"I am nothing but master's toy. I want to make master happy, I need to obey master, let him fuck me, make him happy, he needs to be happy I need him to be happy" Jean repeated the exact words on the video, Sam smirked, that's it, he thought.

"Who is your master?" He asked next time.  
"Sam is my master, he owns me, I am nothing but master's toy" he said with a monotone voice, his breathing was calmed and relaxed.

Sam laughed, it really worked! He wasn't sure the video could affect Jean's mind that way, the needed to hypnotise his father at least 3 times until he was at this state, oh this will be so much fun, he thought imagining the thinks he could do with two pets.


	2. How it started: Sam's missery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's past and a little more context.  
> In other words: how to corrupt a cinnamon roll [Part 1]

Sam wasn't the typical high schooler, his days at high where a missery, being the nerd of the class don't help your social status, but being the gay-nerd of the class was a completely different story.

Jean always said that he knew Sam better than everyone, but Sam knew that isn't true. First of all, Sam really liked Jean and when he says REALLY LIKE, is that he was in love with Jean, maybe because Jean was absolutely perfect, cute, intelligent and, in fact, the only person that really cared about him.

His father wasn't the most lovely man before he went out of the closet, his mother left them when she discovered her precious Sam was a dick-and-butt lover.

And, yep, Sam was fucked up.

But, instead of depress himself or wail for his broken family; Sam stood up and holed up in a lot of things like videogames, TV, and the most important: porn.

Yeah, Sam for the first time was watching porn, he wasn't attracted at it because of his religious mother, but when she left, was a complete relief from her strict rules and control over the house.

He imagined himself doing those kind of stuff to Jean, they both moaning in pleasure, french kisses and all.

But all went away when Jean got a girlfriend.

Sam wasn't sure how to react, but Jean's big smile and blush, even if it was for another person, made Sam happy, his young friend was still experimenting, and he was going to support him anytime he needed.

And then the bullying started, at first there where little things, like stealing his pen, making jokes to him, or laughing while he was walking around.

But after the first insult and punch, his daily life became a complete hell.

He was alone, freaked out and hurted. His only relief was searching random memes to just laugh a little and scape from the routine.

And then, it came to him, not like everyday an e-mail sent by a strange source promises to end all your problems, Sam watched the link at the end of the message, promising to himself to never again give his e-mail address -even if it was fake- to the pages of self-help.

But instead of what a normal person do, Wam clicked the link, his curiosity killing him, even knowing it could be a virus or an extorsion page, he decided to give the e-mail the benefit of doubt.

The link was, in fact, a list of courses that anyone with the link could apply for free, 'keeping your mind busy helps to overcome your problems' it said like a slogan.

Sam watched the activities list, manualities, learning other languages, art, circus arts, even a list of popular literature.

Nothing really catched Sam's attention.

Well, not until a little picture of a spyral came through the screen.

"Hypnosis course. Make fun with other people!".

Sam clicked the picture, his eyes went wide, a lot of easy to understand instructions and explanations went through his eyes, different kinds and techniques were explained with details, subconcious control, trance states and common triggers.

Sam spend the rest of the night practicing his hypnosis skills and following the requested activities.

By the end of the night, Sam was theorically, an expert at hypnosis.

He didn't use his skills the rest of the week, or in a month, learning hypnosis was cool but he.wasn't a completely pervert -even when his searching history says so-.

But he changed his mind a month and a half later, when his father came from work with an enormous rage and a bottle in hand.

Sam ended up with a bruise in his left eye. He promised never let that happen again. For the next days, Sam didn't go to school, he spent 4 days editing a 5 minute video for his father, the first step, make him listen the subliminal sounds he recorded during his sleep, that one was easy, but the next two steps were the most difficult.

Sam's father, Robert (38) was a really correct and strict person, he wasn't the type of dad that sits with his son and watches random videos on YouTube. So, Sam needed to change that.

His first subliminal message helped him to catch his dad's attention in a non-violent sense.

"Yo, dad!" he exclamed with his phone in hand "wiatch this, interesting, isn't it?" He asked and with a quickly move, Sam's dad was totally inmersed in the screen, Sam noticed he wasn't completely into it, he frowned, and repeated the video enough times until his father was drooling, the bussiness man was gone, now the only thing that was left was a broken mind completely blank.

Sam smirked, the rest of the day, they went shopping, no one was going to make fun of the rich-gay-little-nerd now.


	3. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam likes power, that´s all.  
> In other words, he now rules the town

After his weekend relief, Sam returned to his boring daily life, his toy went to his daily life, -Sam still needed his dad's money- and he went to school like a normal monday. The good thing about making hypnosis videos was that, if he needed to use them, even with a different person, the only thing he needed to do was send it, of course, Sam wasn't going to do that, even in a small town like his, people talk and if suddenly half of town start to act strange, it could result in a big problem. Besides, he only wanted his father to stop and that's all he wanted, or that was that until Jonathan McGregor (19) appeared. Jonathan was Sam's personal bully, from a middle-class family, Jonathan envied Sam, even when the brown-haired nerd didn't notice down all that insults.  
And when the rumor of Sam's rich and broken family -thanks, small town gossips-, started; Jonathan looked down on him everytime he could. Sam was quite a complete nerd and gay. Is that enough reasons to bully him? Apparently, no.

Jonathan searched any time he could to just go and humilliate him, just like today, when Jonathan touched that thin line.

"Ya' know G" Jonathan said calling one of his friends on the football team, Gregory 'G' Sanders. "My parents took me to downtown last saturday" Sam rolled his eyes "what a shame your daddy needs to buy your happiness".

"Are you sure that mysterious dude wasn't a sugar daddy?" Joked Gregory making Jonathan and some people around them laugh.

Sam frowned trying to ignore them, they're just stupid brats, he repeated over and over again in his head.

"Nah, who could ever want to be his suggar daddy" Jonathan shook his head. "And what fo you think, freak, up or down? Ugh none, your pussy must be more than tightless and your little friend, well, too little."

And something in Sam finally broke up, Sam promised himself to never let anyone make fun of him. He will make them pay, the spectators for their silence, the ones who laughed for their complicity, and Jonathan, oh Jonathan he will have an special punishment. And that's how he ended up like this. Jean was sitting in his bed, his sleepy eyes trying to keep themselves open and Sam was there, panning carefully.

Jean was, in fact, the youngest boy in the football team and Jonathan was a friend of his. Sam's dad was the director of the local TV and radio…  
Wait.

Sam's mind came out with an idea. Jean, the boy he liked, the sexy and sweet Jean was right in front of him, waiting for his triggers.

HE COULD DO ANYTHING HE WANTED.

Noticing Jean's erection, Sam swallowed saliva

While slowly touched Jean's dick, that -fun fact- was a lot more smaller than his at Jean's age. Sam watch it jump when the first two fingers touched the tip, it must hurt, Sam thought with a smirk.

"Answer, Jean. Have you ever masturbated before?" Sam asked pumping the 5 inch dick in the fabrics.

"Yes, master" Jean answered without hesitation, Sam frowned, but then he smiled.

"Is that so?" Jean nodded. "Well, from now on everytime you want to touch yourself, you won't come even if you spend a lot of effort in it" Sam commanded pumping Jean's cock. " Only, when I say 'Little slut' you will come" Sam finished with a smile on his face, Jean was completely susceptible at his orders, when he did it, he made sure the programming showed him as an authority, his orders were the law and he needed to obey without questioning.

"Now, honey" Sam opened Jean's pants letting Jean's cock out of it's prison. "I want you to touch yourself here" he pointed Jean's cock "and here" now he rubbed Jean's asshole. "Don't stop until I say it".

"Yes Master" Jean said stripping himself and touching his butt, without knowing how to do it, Sam needed to correct that.

"You know what? Just let your cocklet feel better" Sam said watching Jean touching himself slowly, he frowned. "Harder, as fast as you can" he ordered, and Jean did as he told, moaning desesperately. Sam let Jean moan, and began to make a second video. Before Sam noticed, two hours went by and when he stood up with the new video, Jean was still pumping himself mercilessly, his hands dropping precum and his red little friend about to explote.

Sam smirked, oh yeah, that's a good boy, he thought catching Jean's attention.

"Please! Master!" Jean moaned looking at him.

"Oh dear" Sam said getting nearer to Jean. The hypnosis was going out of Jean's head with all the stimulation. "You couldn't please your master" Sam said seeing Jean cry and moan at him, regret all over his face. What kind of slave couldn't please his master?!

"I'm so sorry master" Jean begged.

"You're sorry, right?" Sam played with Jean, yeah, he liked this Jean more than the monotone slave.

"Yes Master, I'm sorry" Jean answered.

"You can stop, baby" Sam commanded, Jean stopped in relief, but still horny and erected as hell. "Now what I want you to do is see carefully this video, don't stop until I told you so" Sam ordered playing the video, Jean nodded and watched it with attention.

Sam smiled and went downstairs, there in the living room his dad was masturbating himself with a big bllack dildo in his butt.

"Hey cockslave" called Sam, making his dad come. "I want you to do something for me" he said, his dad look was in another world, but when he turned to see him, Sam could see submission in his eyes, the second video was succesfully penetrated in his mind.

"It´ll be as you command, Master"

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam smirked, ever since he stepped in school, everyone respected him, calling him Master and even taking the class for him. Jean, of course, was still in his house, watching his videos over and over again, Sam made sure his little and cute Jean learn well what he expected from him.

Sam's dad was a crutial part of his plans, with the total control of all the media in his town, Sam could do whatever he wanted, the first step: make them know he was in charge there.

Actually, Sam's dad was the boss of radio and tv signals in the area, Sam only needed him to interrumpt the programs for a moment or just put his subliminal audios between songs in the radio stations and just like magic, half of the town's population was his own personal slave. By the end of the day, Jean would be completely under his control, but he wouldn´t stop there.

"Hi, Jonathan" Sam frowned, Jonathan and Gregory were as repulsive as always.

"Hello, Master" both said, their voices full of respect made Sam laugh, change of plans, Sam will do more than just humilliate them, he was going to break them, they were going to beg mercy.


	4. Sam's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam enjoys his bullies' pain. His plan starts to have results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I wanted to update this earlier BUT you know, sometimes, as stupid humans we are, I forgot to save the chapter in my cloud sooo I had to rewrite it, even if this is not as hard -or violent- as I wanted,, I'm kinda satisfied with it.  
> Enjoy 😃

Sam smiled when he returned to his house, Jean was still watching his programming video and he was followed by his two hypnotised bullies.

Jonathan and Gregory were naked, their balls and dicks dangling between their legs, Sam turned on an alarm on gis phone as he watched the time that was missing in Jean's screen.

Meanwhile, Jean was dripping salive from his chin to his porcelane legs, his cock was soft as Sam started pumping it, Jean let out a moan without stopping to watch the video, Sam's headphones in his ears at a volume that even Sam could hear even when Jean's face wasn't near his.

Sam smirked leaving a kiss on Jean's cheek, licking his ear before turning to Jonathan and Gregory.

"It's show time guys" he smirked taking out of his bag a stapler and a bunch of big clips, the kind of clips like pegs used for big amounts of papers. "This" Sam said opening one of the clips with a little difficulty between his thumb and fingers "goes here" he approached to Jonathan's dick, and with a fast move, the clip was squeezing Jonathan's tip.

Sam could hear the soft pain moan that Jonathan let out, Jonathan fell on his knees, his blank hypnotised expression was fulled by pain.

"Beg" Sam commanded "let me hear your pain" Jonathan face changed, his blank eyes filled with pain.

"Please! It hurts! Master hurts! Stop!" Sam smirked, oh that was so fun.

"Spread your legs" Sam commanded, Jonathan begged a little more while doing as told, before he screamed when in that particular position, the clip pressed even more hard his cock "that's no use, an "M" I want to see a big 'M' Jonathan, yup like that, until it hurts" Sam said watching Jonathan scream, he took another clip of the bunch and Jonathan eyes widened.

"No more! Please Master! No! NO NO!" Jonathan screamed until his voice broke, none of his begs was listened, Sam put the second clip under the second, letting the boy scream and tense as he convulsed in pain, Sam moaned in pleasure, his dick was as hard as a rock.

"How does it feel, J?" He asked, the boy was out of his mind, the pain was too much for him, Sam frowned taking the stapler. "Answer me when I talk to you!" He screamed stapling Jonathan's right nipple furiously.

"YES MASTER!" Jonathan screamed in pain, gasping and moaning like a beast.

"That's better" Sam smiled "unfortunnately, not enough" he said stapling the other nipple, Jonathan screamed incontrollably.

Sam smirked standing up, seeing his bully in pain was the most exciting things ever, Sam started to mastubate himself at the view, stripping himself as Jonathan moaned and gasped with every thrust of pain.

"Now, G" Sam called touching his balls without mercy "fuck him, make him feel better" Sam said watching Gregory get hard and Jonathan beg for his vitginity.

"No, please Master" Jonathan cried "I'll do anything. Master! Please!" Sam pumped his dick as Gregory alined his 7 fat inches with his friend's hole.

"Go for it, big guy" Sam ordered, and Gregory's tip entered in his friend, G and Jonathan tensed in pain, Sam hissed. "Come on G, I know you could do it better. Go!" Sam smirked, this time, little G went all the way in, wake the both screamed.

"Master! It hurts so-oh much!" Jonathan screamed, Sam stood up, infront of the two boys.

"G, let Jonathan mount you" Sam said, inmediately, Jonathan was on top of a lying Gregory, with his legs still spread like an M, letting Sam face his soft clipped dick and his penetrated hole,Jonathan's balls met G's, and Sam saw the opportunity.

"Okay guys, I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt... A lot" he said lying his foot softly between tha sacks. "G, you're allowed to beg too".

"No! Dude no!" Sam frowned, even under hypnosis, Gregory was upsetting him.

"It's Master, BITCH!" Sam screamed stepping in their testicles.

"FUCK!"

"HELP!" 

"What a mouth, G" Sam said raising his foot and stepping even more violently than before.

"STOP!"

"NO!"

"How should you call me?" Sam asked, but neither of them could talk, the pain was unbelievable "No answer? I guess you don't want to have kids" Sam smirked stepping again and again, breaking their minds, until both of them were a mess of gasps, screams and moans.

Sam cum in Jonathan's face, enjoying the pain the two of them were going through, his phone rang, and Sam smirked.

"Time to see my little Sunshine, you two shut the fuck up, and stay still" he ordered.

Sam paused the movie and let Jean rest a moment, taking out the headphones from Jean's ears, he checked the a list of Jean's commands in his cellphone.

"Hello there, babe" Sam greeted him, Jean looked at him a moment, processing his programming.

"Hi, Master" the little boy said before kissing Sam hard, his tongue inviting the older boy to explore that delicious mouth, Jean stood up, hugging Sam's neck with his arms, Sam smirked touching and squeezing Jean's bubble butt

"What can Jean do for Master?" Jean said smiling at him, Sam smiled.

"Wait a second, honey" Sam said watching Jonathan and Gregory. "You two, please fuck for your Master, entertain me" he ordered , Jonathan and Gregory obeyed and they began to move, up and down, up and down, in and out, Gregory's dick started to become hard again, as Jonathan's ass began to bleed.

Sam watched them delighted, Jean was still smiling at him like in Off mode.

"Jean, dirty paws" Sam commanded, Jean nodded and started to push Sam to his bed, Jean smiled when Sam sat on the bed, his mouth opened to let Sam's dick enjoy the best, and first, blow job in his life, Jean was sitting with his legs spread touching his asshole like a pro-slut, including porn images and instructions in his subconcious was a good idea after all.

"Master's sooo big, Jean loves Master's cock, Keans wants him in his pussy" Jean moaned to Sam's 12 inches -thanks mom's family-, while Sam watched Jean fingerfuck himself as Jonathan was penetrating his.asshole with his best friend's dick.

"You can moan" Sam saie noticing that, even with the clips and pain, Jonathan was, in fact, getting hard and enjoying the rape.

"Oh there there! Yes, ahn" Jonathan moaned and Gregory growl.

"Stay still" Sam said, Jean sucked the tip of his dick, waiting until Jonathan and Gregory cummed and passed out, Sam let out a sigh. "Not so cocky now, huh?" He said as his father entered to his room.

"I'm here master" his father said with a blank expresion "the city alarma will reproduce the audio tonight" he said, Sam smiled, Jean was still on his knees playing with his hole with 3 fingers.

"Right, Jean, I want that pussy really hot and big" Sam said.

"Of course Master, Jean's pussy is going to be hot and big for Master, Master is so kind, Jean loves master, Jean really wants to get fucked by Master, Jean is always there to let Master impregnate him, Master is the best, Jean loves Master" he repeated.

"That's enough Jean, Master loves you too" Sam said. "Cockslave" he called, his father nodded.

"Yes Master" he responded, Jean was still saying something like how he loved his master, but that didn't bother Sam.

"The new tape is in your mail, be sure every speaker in town is notified" he said "and let Jean know his new best friends, I'll take a shower, the other two won't be awake in a time" he ordered.

"Yes Master" Robert said going downstairs.

Sam kissed Jean one more time before leaving him alone with a bunch of toys.


	5. Jean's good boy days: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets impregnated by his Master, so as Cockslave.  
> Sam goes really wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gramatical mistakes, I'm going to fix them as soon as I end this work.  
> Alsooo I need to change and add tags.

"Master wants you to meet your new Best friends" said Robert, Jean looked at him, he was carrying three black boxes.

"Who ah-are yoh-ou?" Jean asked without taking out his fingers from his butt, teasing his prostate over and over again.

"I am nothing more than a pet, a cockslave for Master, I respect Master, I obey Master, I'll do whatever he wants" Robert said, his blank expression met Jean's.

"I am Jean, I love Master I really want to get fucked by Master, I am always there to let Master impregnate me, nothing is more important to me that Master" Jean said, the two of them watched each other a moment, until Sam's father put the boxes on the floor.

"Your new best friends" he said watching Jean looking at the content.

"Jean will please Master" he said tacking out of one of the boxes a big buttplug and a bottle of lube, Jean sunk his fingers in it and passed them through the buttplug, counting to three, Jean penetrated himself with the sexual toy and began to touch himself, feeling the overwhelming pleasure that crushed his senses, his Master's commands passed through his mind.

Shaking his butt and taking a thin urethral stimulator, Jean send it through the tip of this hard cocklet, his pussy tighten the buttplug, Jean felt the pain and the pleasure and imagined his Master's hands were the ones doing that job.

It took him a few moments to fully reach his prostate, he moaned incontrollably, 'cockslave' was still behind him, watching Jean without a single expression. Jean looked at him and then he looked at his 'best friends', wondering what would please his Master the most, Jean remembered his 'training' images of sexy boys getting fucked crossed his mind like a hurricane.

"That's it!" Jean said to himself, searching something in the boxes, and smiled when he found it, red cute panties with a big hole where his pussy was supposed to be and a black open bag, with red ropes where his cocklet was supposed to be. With no hesitation, Jean make sure everything was ready to his Master, the only thing he was wearing was quite tight in his butt, but he didn't care, he waited his Master moving his hand up and down his cocklet, moving the buttplug and making sure it was inside him correctly, he positioned himself in the bed, his legs were spread, his ass really, really up, letting 'cockslave ' see the buttplug and the tip of his cocklet with the plastic thing impaled in there, his feet in the ground and his chest in the bed, he just waited that door behind him be opened to face his Master just as he wanted.

A smile crossed his face, he was a good slave! Yes, good slaves open their legs, good slaves let their Masters do whatever they want, good slaves love their Master, good slaves let his Master fuck them.

"Oh, look at you" Jean heard his Master's voice, he let out a moan of joy. Sam approached Jean, watching the buttplug move impatiently, he massaged Jean's ass and erection, making sure to press gently the prostate stimulator. That big ass was only his, that cute cocklet was his to tease it as he pleased, and more importantly, Jean was his to break.

"Jean is a good boy, Master. Jean prepares himself to get fucked by Master" Jean said between the bed blankets. Sam laughed squeezing Jean's asscheeks, listening the desperate moaning of the little boy, his body wa just perfect, Sam let him hands squeeze harder and harder, until Jean was a desperate disaster of moans and gasps "harder, harder! Please harder!" Sam laughed again and again making Jean's wished true, he would never regret turning that sweet boy into his personal sex slave.

"So good, baby boy" Sam said stopping himself, that's right! If Jean was going to be his sex slave, Jean didn't needed to think about anything at all, he could just let Jean be like this all the time, he didn't need a slave with memories about his family or that things that, in a few hours wouldn't matter anymore, like school or maths, or —Jean's favourite subject— science.

Sam only needed a wonderful sex slave called Jean.

"Listen to me, smoothy thoughts" Sam triggered, Jean stopped his moaning, as blank as his father, Jean laid on the bed with his hands stil at the tip of his cocklet, stroking the urethra and the toy with excitement, in this state, Sam could program Jean's mind as he pleased, changing Jean's line of thoughts directly. "Now, babe, I'm going to penetrate you, as soon as I enter to your horny pussy, I want you to forget all about yourself, you'll still remember your triggers, commands and training, you will still remember all the time you spent here, since yesterday, you'll still remember me as your Master. What I want you to forget is all that useless memories before yesterday, I want you to forget everything you'd learned at school and everything that doesn't fit with your rol as my happy slut, would you do that for me, honey?" Sam commanded, Jean nodded quietly. "You can go into Neutral mode again, baby".

"Oh! Yes! Master! More more more more!" Jean moaned almost inmediately, probably his mind was still trying to 'digest' his orders "Ah, get my pussy! I need it! Master my pussy wants you!" Jean screamed as Sam let the buttplug out of him, Sam alined his cock, thinking, he needed to test his little Jean.

"Count to three" he ordered, Jean lift his blushed face with excitement, he licked his lips.

"One, two Three!" Jean moaned as Sam penetrated him at once "YESSS MY PUSSY! MASTER I'M GONNA BREAK! MASTER MY PUSSY IS BREAKING ME!" Jean screamed, his tongue out of his mouth let Sam see how much his fully erect cock was on his best friend's ass.

"Keep going, babe" said Sam, watching Jean moan.

"O-oh one, two-oh so deep, Three" Jean said between moans, Sam did another thrust.

"YES! One t-two, three" 

"AHH! THERE! One, two thre"

"UHH! O-one, two, t-three?"

"YES! One, t-two... Two, what?"

"GAH! O-ne... One, one, one, one one one one one one. I don't know, fuck me! Please!"

"MASTER! I-I think something's wrong"

"YESSS! I'll be a good boy"

Sam smirked, it really worked, Jean's eyes were so desperate, his thighs shook a moment.

"It's okay, babe, you don't need to think anymore" Sam gasped before thrusting several times into Jean, each thrust was way more hard and fast than the others, Jean and Sam moaned full of pleasure, until an extraordinarily tighten in Jean's ass with a particular moan, Sam came, his seed filling Jean's hole.

Sam looked at Jean, gasping for air, the thin boy just had the first dry orgasm of his life, Sam realised Nean couldn't came because of one of his first triggers, he didn't remembered at the time but he promised silently to let him cum the next time, he looked around, even with all the sound they made while having sex, Jonathan and Gregory were slept as babies, his father was still naked in the door, watching all the action, that gave him an idea.

"Cockslave, come here" he commanded his father with lust, if this was going to be Jean's and Sam's first time, he would make sure it'll be perfect.

"Rim-job Jean's pussy until it gets clean and juicy and show me your slutty hole, Jean, enjoy yourself" Sam commanded, as his father get in all-fours and began to suck and lick Jean's pussy, showing Sam his own asshole, filled with a big black dildo, as Sam ordered to use all the time, Sam pushed and pulled it violently, enjoying his father's little protests, he needed to work on that later, and Jean's moans.

"YES! I'M MELTING!" Jean screamed in lust, Sam smiled, he knew turning Jean into a loud bitch was the best.

Finally Sam pulled out the dildo of his father's not-so-little hole, Sam alined his cock and, without any warning or kindness, he entered at once into his father, until his balls hit his father's and his pubes almost enter in him.

"AHHH!" His cockslave screamed as Sam started thrusting into him, his soft cock going to one direction to another as his son penetrated him over and over again like a beast im heat.

Jean moaned even more as Robert sucked harder and his tongue get deeper in him.

"Jean, you can't stop cumming until that thing is outside your urethra" Sam commanded watching Jean thrusting and moving his ass even closer to Robert's face, almost sofocating him.

"Don't touch yourself, little slut" Sam added as he watched Jean going crazy, his multiple orgasms hitting him like a tornado, Sam came in his father twice until Jean finally let out a really, loud scream, freeing himself of the toy in his cocklet, falling asleep even when Robert was still rimming him hard and Sam was still fucking his father, Sam remembered the hour, the announce will sound in 5 minutes, he stopped and got out of his father.

"Stop, cockslave, stay here and make sure the four of you listen carefully the message" and then he left, of course even when he was the one that recorded the subliminal and hypnotic messages, he still wasn't inmune to them.

"Tomorrow is going to be great" he said aloud going to the basement, the only place in his house the sound of the recordings won't reach.


	6. Jean's good boy days: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's and Jean's future as master and slave.

Sam woke up from the couch in his basement completely naked, ten nights of following that routine bored him but, he wanted all his plans perfectly executed, also, he didn't bother fucking Jean each and every night or torturing his bullies and father from sunrise to sunset.

He realized that, in order to complete his plans succesfully and live a life without worries with his cute piece of sunshine, Sam needed to take all the chances he could.

Without carrying about the others.

The first thing the did was to make sure everyone in town was under his hypnotic spell, and dispose of tge ones that doesn't fit his perfect vision of a perfect town, he was considering changing the name to "Sam's ville".

The best way he found to eliminate the town's trash, like the high school's principal, Mr. Roberts, a fat old man whose only fun was watching the tapes where Sam was hurt by Jonathan —his new cumdump, and the personal slave of Jean, nothing but the best for hus baby—, and masturbate instead of doing something useful for the community or his family.

Oh, his begs were beautiful.

"No! Please don't!" Mr. Roberts screamed, his two sons were getting fucked in a cute 69, their little clits —calling those cocklets would be offensive— moving back and forward as Jonathan and Gregory penetrated them hard at the middle of the street.

Sam made Mr Roberts out of his hypnosis the hole time, watching his ten year old sons getting fucked by a couple of teenagers made him cry like a baby, but Sam didn't stop there, the rest of the neighborhood was there, fully hypnotised and ready for his orders.

"You two, kill the woman" Sam commanded after a moan, Jean was in his knees right in front him giving his cock a really good treat. He watched the whole scene, the hypnotised woman smiling at him calmly as a couple of his son's friends, a twelve years old girl and an eleven years old boy throttled her. "I'm sure you're happy to die for your Master, right?" Sam asked as Mr Roberts cried and screamed the name of his wife, a couple of neighbors held him tightly

Sam laughed as Mrs Roberts stopped to move, his eyes closed and her face paled, Mr Roberts screamed one last time between his his son's moans of orgasm.

"It's your turn, Mr Roberts, neutral mode" Sam commanded, Mr Roberts stopped himself, his expression became blank as he submitted to Sam. "Go kill yourself, release him" Sam commanded not carrying anymore about that fat ball of meat, he watched the funny group G, J and the two cuties formed, he came out with another idea.

"G, J, prepare yourselves to recieve all the dicks you can take, you two, follow me, I don't care what your names were, from now on you'll be Wieners now follow me, Jean, sunshine, you can stop, the other ones, call all the men in town you know, this are your orders: fuck J and G as much as you can and however you want, take turns, I don't care if it takes a day, ladies, go shopping, do something interesting, rest or watch TV, whatever you want" Sam commanded and made his way to his house with three little horny boys behind him.

Sam took a shower, his dad was cooking the breakfast with Jonathan and Gregory helping him, the three of them didn't care about being naked and with really big snd round buttplugs in their slutty holes.

"Good morning, Master" they said with a smile, Sam nodded walking upstairs, where Jean and the Wieners rested, he decided to make Wiener 1 and Wiener 2 Jean's slaves, they helped Jean please him, usually making funny trios of rim jobs, preparing Jean to get fucked or just be there fucking like rabbits with random slaves from the town, Sam let them bring mens to fuck with as they rimmed Jean and were sexy, two conditions to excite Sam.

Sam felt like the leader of a pack, his desires were the law and nobody could say otherwise. But, Sam was human, he needed more, he wanted more.

And here we are, five years later, one of the Wieners sucked the front of Jean and the other the back, as Sam fucked that cute mouth, his father was at thtr next door torturing Jonathan and Gregory, oh Sam could hear the screams.

The hot mouth in his cock felt as marvelous as the first time, Jean was good at licking the correct places while sucking.

Sam let the things be, after all, having all the town under his hypnotic spell was all he needed to care about, his town was known around the area as the safest town in the state, and with that tittle, people began to move on, Sam made sure the speakers sound each and every night with his recording, so Sam always wore his headphones while sleeping, playing tons of chilly music while everyone else reinforced their training.

Jean moaned as a dry orgasm run his back, Sam laughed, Jean hadn't cum properly in weeks, maybe if he let him do that, Jean would full the wiener's mouth, but that could be for later, now all he wanted to do was fucking that tight ass of his.

The years made Jean a big favor, his pale 5 inches grew until 6 and a half, his butt bubbled and his curves adapted to his daily activity —having sex— making him even sexier than before without making out of his cuteness.

The Wieners where still as little as always, they're bodies didn't change that most, not even their little clits grew a centimetre. Sam was happy with that, they only existed to give their asses and mouths to hkm or Jean —when Sam feels in the mood to let him use little Jeanny—.

He came into Jean's mouth, watching his precious boy swallow all his semen without letting split a single drop.

"Good boy, sunshine, now show me that hot pussy of yours" he commanded with a smile in his face.

"Of course Master, Jean is happy to be a good boy for his Master".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first hypnotic-stuff story is over, how was it?  
> Hpe you enjoyed it, if not, sorry I'm still new at this, but I had a lot of fun doing it.  
> Also I appreciate every one of your kudos and comments, you make my day! If you want to read hypno-stuff loke this, you can always follow this series, I'll be publishing and improving my writting, promise!
> 
> See ya!   
> Luna-t-k


End file.
